


First Kiss

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: -gasp- can I get a Stucky fic please? “First kiss”?





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> -gasp- can I get a Stucky fic please? “First kiss”?

Steve rolled his eyes. “Don’t look so cocky, Buck.” He sighed. “It’s unbecoming of you.” He muttered. 

Bucky smirked. “Awe, is someone jealous?” He teased his life long best friend. 

He gave him a bored look. “No, I’m not.” He lied. “I’m just tired of hearing what an ‘amazing’ kisser you are, and how it’s ‘magic’ or whatever. Okay?” He got up, going to leave the room. 

“I’ll prove it.” Bucky countered, getting up and following the blonde out. 

“How?” He snorted slightly. “Finding Nat and laying one on her? Good luck making it out alive.” He glanced over at Bucky. “And as open as Tony is, I don’t think he would be that accepting, either.” He pointed out.

Bucky moved so that he was in front of Steve. “You.” He tapped his friend’s chest. “I’ll kiss you.” 

Steve couldn’t hide his surprise. “Me?” He pointed to himself, sounding more like his pre-serum self. “You want to kiss…me? I mean, to prove a point?” Steve was trying his best to hide the blush forming. 

“Exactly.” He nodded. 

Swallowing, Steve made an unsure face. “I dunno, Bu–” He was cut off when Bucky pulled him into a kiss. He instantly melted into it, kissing him back. They stayed like that for a moment before either made a move to pull away. “Okay, you were right.” He breathed. 

Bucky grinned. “Good, then you won’t mind if I do it again, Stevie?” He sounded hopeful. It was Steve’s turn to kiss him first.


End file.
